


Call From The Past

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some calls are hard to resist without the help of the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the lovely denazia, who bought me in the Lightning Round of the help_nz charity. She wanted something about Gabriel's pagan-ness. Beta-ed by morganoconner.

Having an archangel as a lover is complicated. Having an ex-trickster god as a lover is even more so. Not only does Sam have to deal with the various impromptus calls to Heaven, the fact that Gabriel won’t age no matter how long they stay together or how old Sam will grow and the –surprisingly amazing– wingsex, but there’s also the angel’s addiction to anything sweet (an addiction he tends to drag into the bedroom), his tendency to play tricks, albeit mostly harmless ones nowadays, and, every now and then, a random _something_ that reminds Sam of exactly how different Gabriel really is.

This, Sam thinks as he looks at Gabriel from the doorstep of their motel room, is clearly going to be one of those days. The archangel is sitting on the edge of the bed, his knuckles white as they squeeze his knees, sweat dampening his face. The heavy smell of grass and pines fills the room, almost dizzying.

“What is it?” Sam asks, worry clear in his voice as he goes to kneel in front of his lover. He frames Gabriel’s face with his hands, brushing strands of damp hair off it. Gabriel’s breathing is shallow, and Sam has the time to notice the angel’s eyes before he replies – they’re too wide and way too green, not their usual hazel shade.

“Someone’s summoning me,” Gabriel whispers. “Summoning Loki. The calling of the blood, it’s so strong…”

“Blood?” Sam asks when Gabriel trails off.

“Blood,” Gabriel confirms with a nod. “Old ritual. Sacrifice.”

“Human?” Sam whispers, a heavy feeling settling in his chest.

Gabriel, who’s now breathing through his nose and grabbing Sam’s forearms, shakes his head, much to Sam’s relief.

“What can I do?” Sam asks, trying not to wince as inhumanly strong fingers dig into his skin.

“Just…anchor me.”

And Sam does. He holds onto Gabriel as if his life depended on it. He talks to him, asks him questions he already knows the answers too, keeps the archangel focused on the here and now. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but when Gabriel finally relaxes his grip on Sam’s arms it’s pitch black outside. The angel’s breathing turns back to normal and his eyes go from a dark, forest-y green back to their usual hazel shade.

Gabriel exhales, letting go of Sam’s arms. Then he’s leaning in, greedily pressing his lips against Sam’s, tongue invading the human’s mouth. Sam kisses him back, tries to express all his love for the archangel in the kiss. _He’s_ the one who’s breathless when they part.

“Whoever that was, summoning you, could they have forced you to do something? Something bad?”

“You mean bind me to their will?” Gabriel sneers. “I’m an archangel _and_ a demi-god, Sam, no human could do that.”

“Then why didn’t you just go and laugh in their face?” Sam asks softly.

“They knew the ritual, which means they knew _me_ , what I’m like, what I do – used to do.” He stops and looks away.

“You were afraid they’d ask you to do something you wouldn’t be able to say no to,” Sam finishes for him, finally understanding what this is about.

Gabriel made a promise to Sam, he swore he would only use his powers to help people, not punish. And if Sam overlooked the harmless pranks the angel plays on Dean and Castiel on a regular basis, he wouldn’t have overlooked _this_.

“I love you,” Sam says, smiling softly.

“I know,” Gabriel smirks, but his eyes are saying so much more.


End file.
